Qin Yun/Abilities
Paramount Realms Defense - Based off the Misty Rain Sword Intent. A paramount realm only for defense. Gives one an indestructible body that remains unperturbed even against many enemies. Decimation - Offense paramount realm. Juxtaposition - This is an extremely rare domain-type divine power. When trapped in the domain, enemies would be suppressed from all sides and greatly have their strength reduced. "If there is the heaven, there is also the earth. Where there is night, there is day. My sword path has defense, as well as decimation. However, they similarly need to fuse together. They are complete opposites but they rely on each other. That is the Juxtaposition Paramount realm." Infinite - A speed paramount realm that is not only fast when flying, it also makes Qin Yun’s movements and attacks much faster! Paramount Emotions - This paramount realm makes Qin Yun stronger when he is emotional. It represents how much more important emotions were than anything else! Shadowlike - Perfect for concealment 3 Unknown Paramounts gained in the 1st Dream 257-258 Iceheart - A paramount realm that makes ones heart as calm and composed as ice. Iceheart meant having a heart that resembled a mirror of ice. It reflected all things and it was inclined to being a paramount realm for one's heart and mind. Lockheaven - A paramount realm that is best at control. It controlled the situation in battle. Lockheaven established control over one's surroundings. However, it was inclined to being a paramount realm for sword arts and techniques. Unknown Speed-Related Paramount Small World - Paramount realm related to space. It allows space to be manipulated by his sword. Overall - 13 Paramounts 283 Self-Created Sword Arts Misty Rain Sword Arts Qin Yun’s First self created sword arts. Fused form of multiple other sword arts. Normal Moves 1st - Cyclic Sword Flash 2nd - Spring Rain 3rd - Blood Runs Cold 4th - Lightning Tide 5th - Grand Dominance Tide 6th - Parting 7th - Homecoming Killer | Ultimate Moves 1st - Bright Moon Over River 2nd - Dual Flight 3rd - Samsara 4th - Happy Meeting 5th - Sorrowful Parting Sword of Heaven Earth Qin Yun's Second Self-Created Sword Art Qin Yun's Sword Dao was composed of 13 Paramounts. Qin Yun's Sword Dao, Sword of Heaven Earth, had the eight Ultimates in the four cardinal directions, forming its own world. "The Heaven and Earth are not void of emotions. Same goes for Man." During his dream of a hundred years, he had gained insight into a 'Sword of Heaven Earth' in the second world. It was a peerless Sword Dao that came as a result of having a heart that resembled an ice mirror. The perfection of his Sword Dao resulted in the creation of a world of its own! Now, the new Sword Dao that Qin Yun had grasped… contained emotions. It represented the Heaven and Earth, as well as the people who lived in the world! Qin Yun's Sword Dao had gained an additional quality of emotions and vitality. It could be said that from a foundational perspective, the Sword of Heaven Earth was already considered very high. But this final Sword Dao he formed, it was even more brilliant. Stances: 1st - Eight Ultimate Sword Rend 2nd - Eight Ultimates Four Directions Dreamlike Swords Qin Yun Third Self-Created Sword Art. Stances: 1st Move - A Thousand Hates 2nd Move - Unknown ? - Ch. 453 3rd Move - Bright Moon Cold Nights 4th Move - Waning Waxing Moons 5th Move - Traveling in Solitude 6th Move - First Lightning Encounter 7th Move - Stars Like Rain Heavenly Cycle Sword Dao Moves ? 1st - Chaos Cyclic Sword Flash Unname Sword Art at Golden Immortal Level 1st Move - Evil Pandemonium 2nd Move - Water Cage 3rd Move - Smokelike Rain 6th Move - Evanescent Illusion ??? Move - Chaos Genesis Heaven Earth Split Reference | Inherited Sword Arts Peak of Golden Core Sword Arts Gossamer Setting Sun Sword Art The first three levels belonged to the Gossamer realm. The fourth to the sixth level represented the second major realm of Wispy Thousand. As for the seventh to the ninth level, it was the third major realm of Setting Sun. The fourth major realm was the Gossamer Setting Sun, which was also the tenth level. According to the descriptions in the flying sword formulations, that was the attainment of the Dao, truly comprehending the Gossamer Setting Sun Sword Dao. Stances: First level: Wispy Rain Second level: Willow Wisps Third level: Gossamer-like Heart Fourth level: Three Threads Fifth level: Ten Threads Sixth level: Wispy Thousand-knotted Heart Seventh level: Breaking Dawn Eighth level: High Day Ninth level: Setting Sun Tenth level: Gossamer Setting Sun Elder Sword Inheritance Beam Transformation Art '- is a flying escape art. The most common flying method sword immortals used was Sword Kinesis Flight. If one had a profound enough realm, sword intent could permeate their entire bodies, and with their bodies as swords, they could similarly use extremely powerful flying arts! The Beam Transformation Art that 'Elder Sword created is indeed very unique. The theory behind the Beam Transformation Art was to use Dharmic powers to constitute an array formation on one's outer body. Once it was activated, and powered by Dharmic powers, the entire person would be like a flying sword. The speed at which the caster could fly… was almost no different from the true speed at which flying swords could go at. It has a total of nine levels. Seven Sword Intents - Starlight, Desecrated Moon, Blazing Sun, Profound Theory, Heavenly Change, Dark Shadow, and Formless. Golden Immortal Sword Arts Five Elemental Sword Sutra 1st - Five Elemental Sword Mountain 2nd - Void as One Realm Defensive Rosa Multiflora Sword Chart 1st - A World in a Flower 2nd - Stellar Revolution 3rd - Flowers Wilting 4th - Myriad Flowers Sword World Defensive Hundred Great White Yang Metal Sword Art 1st - Wrongs of the Wantom Sword 2nd - Shadow Penetration Only Me Sword Song 1st - Earth-Shattering Heaven Battering Netherfiend Records 1st - Venomous Stinger Sword Phenomena Sword Flash Dissociation When Qin Yun attacks it is so powerful that it influences the surroundings by nature. It guides the Heaven and Earth powers to condense sword flashes that follow right in its wake! The original attacks strength was not reduced in any way. Infinite Converging Sword It was an extremum of Sword Flash Dissociation! It meant that not only could it influence the Heaven and Earth powers to condense pursuing sword flashes, it could even control the divine swords, or any sword-shaped treasures, of others. It was true to the name—Infinite Converging Sword, where all swords heeded the command to converge. Sword Refinement Threading, Scuffing the Void Ordinary sword immortals that had stepped into the Dao would only be capable of Infinite Converging Sword when they used their flying swords. However, Sword Refinement Threading was on a higher level. When the Heaven and Earth powers were cast into a sword flash and condensed into a corporeal beam, the extreme concentration could transform into a thread! Its strength would naturally undergo a qualitative change. This was also known as Sword Refinement Threading. In the history of sword immortals, few sword immortals that had stepped into the Dao were capable of this heaven-defying feat. For example, Elder Sword was capable of it. As for Scuffing the Void, that was not only limited to sword immortals. It was used to determine the strength of the attacks of many Essence Soul experts. When one's move was sufficiently horrifying, it would cause space itself to tremble after reaching a particular state. It created fascinating scenes like spatial freezing! Space would distort wherever the move passed through. It formed a distorted scuff in space that was visible to the naked eye. Hence, it was known as Scuffing the Void. Divine Powers Divine Powers stemmed from Ancient Heavenly Court: The Massive Stellar Heavenly Cycle Array was an massive array that had existed since the Ancient Heavenly Courts era. And these two divine powers stemmed from the Ancient Heavenly Courts. Heavenly Cycle Stellar Realm and Robes Power: - Defense | Realm - Entrapment/Attack Initial Success Stage: 9th Firmament Skyimmortal Phenomenal Success Stage: Golden Immortal Perfected Success Stage: 18 Golden Immortals Heavenly Cycle Stellar Realm It was a very famous domain-like great divine power. Once it was cast, 360 stars would appear. It would induce boundless stellar powers to descend, suppressing and trapping the enemy. Furthermore, the 360 stars could be used to attack the enemy. When it was cultivated to its pinnacle, this great divine power could trap 18 Golden Immortals and Buddhas within, preventing them from escaping the Heavenly Cycle Stellar Realm. Heavenly Cycle Stellar Robes It formed a robe that appeared like stellar light. It looked like a thin piece of cloth but the robe was actually a world in and of itself! With one's body covered by a world, they could be insulated from the effects of space, Samsara, and even Karma when cultivated to its pinnacle. It was a very powerful great divine power. Other Divine Powers Eye of Lightning Ability to see karma and sins. more info Once it's cultivated to the limit, the Eye of Lightning can even stand in place against the lightning tribulations sent from the heavens. There is a very high requirement for one's Dharmic powers. The first barrier to entry is usually being an Essence Soul Immortal. Being able to identify human from a demon, or the light that shines upon a person by providence, or treasure auras are in now way inferior to the Buddhist's Heavenly Eye. And in combat, the might of the Eye of Lightning is even higher than the Divine Firmament Lightning Dharma. The only problem is that the Eye of Lightning is not easily cultivated. Seven Stars Art Self Created Technique that can infer the secrets of the heavens. Dharmic Formulations Qin Yun's Essence Soul Dharmic Formulation Qin Yun's sword immortal Essence Soul Dharmic Formulation is the second sword immortal Essence Soul Dharmic Formulation to be created in the Three Realms. This Dharmic Formulation requires a Dao Domain of at least 25 km in order to be successfully practiced. In comparison, the Grand Supreme sword immortal lineage Essence Soul Dharmic Formulation requires a Dao Domain of at least 15 km. However, in spite of the harsh requirements, a Third Firmament Essence Soul sword immortal that condensed his essence soul through this Dharmic Formulation will have the strength equivalent of a Grand Supreme lineage 3rd Firmament Skyimmortal sword immortal. Misty Rain Sword Array Spring Wind Drizzle - This was a move that was a natural result of fully comprehending the two Great Dao of Heaven and Earth, with his Sword Dao completely in control of space between the Heaven and Earth. It also combined the insights he had gained from his long research of the Immortal Vanquishing Sword Array. It could silently penetrate space and enter living bodies. Although it was weak, it was omnipresent and difficult to defend against. Although the first move of the Misty Rain Array appeared gentle, it was, in fact, capable of destruction at the deepest levels. Wind Cloud Mirage - The minute Sword Qi that was gentle like a spring breeze continued blowing in every direction, but countless Sword Qi began to condense as a cloud above. They suffused a pure aura and, beneath their feet, countless Sword Qi condensed into a cloud that suffused tainted aura. The two combined was truly like a mirage of wind and cloud. It was a higher level move of the Misty Rain Array, and its prowess had greatly increased as well. A Swath of Emptiness Between the Heaven and Earth - For this move Qin Yun drew inspiration from the Immortal Vanquishing Array's Return to Chaos. It uses the Great Dao of Heaven, Earth, and Man. The Sword Qi rages and brings complete darkness. Category:Qin Yun Category:Cultivation